


As time goes.

by Jaymeelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hard Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Stories, makeing it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymeelayne/pseuds/Jaymeelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy & James trying to figure out how to make thing work as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first night back

Chapter 1  
POPPY POPPY !!!! I need your help.  
What do you need my help with on the frist night back lily?   
Like just say it is James.   
What could he have done I just left him 15 min ago he could not get in that much trouble that fast.   
I think James is going to kill AL and you know you are the only one to stop James.  
Where are they?  
They are in the room of requirement for the back to school party.


	2. Brother time

Chapter 2  
James put your brother down now.  
Poppy this between AL and me.  
James put your brother down now or I will tell everyone what you did in third year.   
You say you would never tell.  
I say put AL down and I will not tell them.  
Find but we need to talk now.  
Ok why?


	3. Thing Happen

Thing Happene  
James why are you trying to kill your brother?  
Poppy let just say it was something to do with what happened over the summer.  
James what happened?  
It is something between brothers.  
Find don’t tell you best friend what going on in you life.  
You really going to try the best friend thing when you did not tell me that you and Ethan broke up.  
How did you find that out?  
Let just say I have my way of find out thing like that.  
Yes we did break up but I don’t see how this has anything to do with you fight with AL.  
Poppy just let go of the fight with AL. How many time I have gotten in fight with AL. It is what brother do.


	4. Al & Lily talk

Al & Lily talk about james.  
-Some days later-  
James is in the Great hall for breakfast.   
What in the hell are you staring at James?  
Jamie?  
Jamie?  
no response from james Al leaves.  
-Al goes over to his sister-   
Hey Lily what's up with James.  
He's in his own little world right now there's no use in talking to him I tried hours ago.  
Lily what's going on with James?  
He trying to figure out a way to get the balls to tell Poppy how he feels.  
How do you know he likes Poppy.   
Al do you really think I'm that stupid and haven't seen that James has been in love with poppy for years.   
No lily I think the only ones that are stupid is poppy and James haven't seen that they are in love with each other.   
Al you know this is never going to work until James tells poppy what happened over the summer.  
I know Lily that's what our fight was about the other day.   
Al you know this is going to end bad right.  
Yes I know but we just have to support him because he's Family and also we just have to hope that he makes the right choices and told poppy the true before it comes out some other way.


	5. Detention

-The next day –  
James & Poppy are in detention.  
James I am going to kill you and Fred for getting me into his I have not had a detention sine fifth year.  
Hey all we ask was for you to do was just be the lookout and that’s the one thing you failed at.   
It’s your own fault forgetting the detention for all of us.  
It’s almost over so just shut up.  
\- Great hall for lunch –  
The owl comes to drop off the mail.  
James gets a letter from Teddy.   
Poppy gets a letter form Ethan.


	6. Poppy Letter

Ethan letter to poppy   
Hey poppy how are you since you went back to school?  
I know that you say not to write you after the break up.  
I get that you say that you have feelings for someone I’m pretty sure that you were talking about James.  
I just don’t like the way we left thing.  
I was just writing to say that I will always love you and if you ever need me owl me.  
Always you love Ethan


	7. Teddy letter to James

Teddy letter to James  
How is seventh year going?  
I went to dinner with your mum and dad.  
They were telling me some thing that happened over the summer.  
James can I just ask you why would you thing it would be okay if you brought Sophia home and you know that she is Poppy sister.  
James I know that you have been love with Poppy forever.  
James you could have any girl but not Sophia that is poppy sister you are supposed love Poppy not sleep with her sister. And then top it off is your mum of all people walk in on you.  
James I do not know what is going on with you. But can I tell you one thing you need to tell poppy what happen because if you do not it is going to turn out really bad for you.  
Just do the right thing James.  
But just know that I will always be there for you James.  
Teddy


	8. Truth Time

-Later that night-  
They are in the common room.  
Poppy look very sad sense the letter from Ethan.  
Poppy are you OK you don't look so good after reading that letter.  
James there is some thing I need to tell you. Can we take a walk?  
Yes poppy lets go.  
James I did not tell you the real reason Ethan and me broke up.  
Ok you're starting to scare me.  
Ethan and me broke up because Ethan knew that was in love with someone else in the letter Ethan saying that he would always love me no matter what happens. James I have been lying to you for years about something.  
What have you been lying about for year’s poppy?  
Well James the person I have been in love is standing right in front of me.  
What but it just you and me.  
Sometimes James you are very stupid. James I've been in love with you for years now.


End file.
